


Broke Boy

by SleepyNyash



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: gokudera is a broke boy. when his washer breaks down, he finds a clever solution to getting his clothes washed.





	Broke Boy

Gokudera Hayato is a broke boy. Everyone knows this. Well, specifically anyone who knows him. Anyone who hasn’t met him wouldn’t know.

So when his washer broke, he immediately had to figure out a cheap way to get his clothes washed.

Or better yet, completely free.

He considered asking the Tenth if he could do laundry there, but discarded the idea almost immediately. He didn’t want to bother his boss/friend over something trivial and unimportant like a dire need for clean clothes.

He scanned a newspaper while thinking. There were laundry places he could go to, but those were way out of his price range. Even the cheapest left him with too little money. He couldn’t ask any of the other Vongola- Yamamoto was annoying, no one really knew where Hibari Kyouya lived and approaching him was like approaching a ticking time bomb (and while Gokudera had experience with bombs, the timed ones were very unpleasant and he tried to avoid them), and Chrome Dokuro was way on the other side of town and just as broke as him. Not to mention she lived with people the Vongola didn’t really get along with, what with that attempt on the 10th Vongola boss’ life.

**Washer/dryer set for sale!**

Gokudera paused and reread the ad, an idea slowly forming. He wrote the address down and nodded to himself, quite pleased at his own brilliance.

 

“And you’re sure it works just fine?” Gokudera asked, a skeptical frown on his face.

“Absolutely. We’re just moving and we need to get rid of this one.” the wife explained politely.

Gokudera opened the washer and the dryer, scanning them thoroughly, before turning and asking, “Can I test it out?”

The husband looked a bit confused, “Test it?”

“Yeah. You know, put clothes in, get them washed, and then put them in the dryer. Make sure it works.” Gokudera explained, his hands moving as he talked. “I don’t want to buy something that doesn’t work.”

“Well, sure! Go right ahead.” the wife smiled. The husband shrugged. Gokudera dumped his clothes into the washer, added detergent, and closed the lid. He frowned, trying to figure out the buttons. After a moment, he spun the dial, and pulled it out. Immediately he heard water begin running. He looked impressed- eyebrows raised, eyes slightly wide, and a significant nod of approval.

 

Once the clothes were washed, Gokudera tossed them into the dryer, checking everything thoroughly before turning it on and letting it run. He leaned against it, looking very calm and patient. Cool as a cucumber. His plan as working excellently.

 

“So, what do you think?” the husband asked, with a barely restrained look of relief and excitement.

_This dude just wants the machines sold._

“You know, it works really well! Let me go get my money.” Gokudera gathered the freshly cleaned clothes, stuffed them in the bag, and he turned and walked away. 

He did not return with money for the washer and dryer set. 

“You did what?!” Sawada Tsunayoshi demanded in disbelief. 

“Hey, I needed them cleaned!” Gokudera protested. “I didn’t have money for a public place.” 

“You could’ve come here instead of scamming some poor unsuspecting couple.” Tsuna sighed, sinking into the couch with a shake of his head. 

“I didn’t want to bother you.” Gokudera shrugged. 

“You’re not a bother, Gokudera!” Tsuna insisted. “Mom does laundry for all of us, one more load wouldn’t hurt.” 

Gokudera looked away, “Well. I guess next time I’ll ask.” 

“And no more scamming unsuspecting people!” 

“Fine!” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and unserious, based off a funny picture a friend sent.


End file.
